Thanks, Kitty
by JustADreamAway735
Summary: Sulley has been visiting Boo for years, and has pretty much become like a father to her. How will he handle something that's every father's worst nightmare for their daughter? T for themes and some language


Sulley straightened his fur one last time before facing the door. Besides the faint glow of the door's red light, everything else in the room was left in shadows. That was good. That meant that everyone-even that janitor guy who he felt bad for not knowing his name-had left for the night. Still, a twinge of nervousness coursed through him; after all, the CEO of one of the most powerful company on Monstropolis couldn't be seen sneaking into the human world, now could he?

Checking to make sure that the coast was clear one last time, Sulley felt himself smile, genuinely smile. He was going to see his little Mary- or Boo, as she wanted to be called by. Although so much had changed in the way monsters got their energy, the general idea about human children was the same: they were to be avoided at all costs. Since Waternoose had gotten the plug, Roz had immediately enacted newer, stricter regulations with human world. Absolutely no physical contact (though that wasn't any real news)-too much toxicity. No sessions lasting more than five minutes-too much chance of being caught by a parent. No children over the age of twelve were to be visited-too little belief, too little laughs.

And Boo was already fifteen, almost sixteen in a few months.

But those regulations handbook specifically said that these rules were to be strictly enforced during operating hours, right? This was Sulley time. Surely, that whole handbook could be dismissed once the factory was officially closed for the night.

That's exactly what he told himself every time he stepped through her door. He'd begun his secret visits to her every other week starting when she was four, when Mike had peiced her door back together. Looking back at it, Sulley couldn't believe that he actually had been there to see her grow up. No longer the babbling toddler, Boo was a happy-go-lucky teen on her way to becoming a woman. Soon enough, he probably wouldn't be able to see her anymore. So he downright refused to stop his visits just because some little words on a tiny paper told him that it was wrong. Sulley loved Boo as if she was his daughter; what kind of father would he be if he just gave her up fully to the human world?

As he slowly creaked open the door, Sulley knew immediately that something was wrong. Where was Boo? Normally, he would see her flouncing pigtails the moment the door opened to her room. All he saw now through the crack was a fallen book.

"Boo?" he whispered to the darkened bedroom. "Boo, where are you?"

Not waiting for an answer, Sulley swung her door wide, mouth turning into a frown at the sight.

Boo was curled on her bed, rivulets of tears streaming down her face. She glanced up at Sulley once and felt her body starting to shudder under fresh new sobs. "Kitty, I-"

Sulley silenced her with an engulfing hug. He felt his fur starting to wetten, hearing her muffled cries crumble out of her throat. She clutched at his arm, and his mind had turned into nothing but a dark shade of red. Whatever made her...Whoever _did_ this to her, he swore that he'd bury his claws into them so deeply that-

"Kitty?"

With that single word, Sulley's mind returned to it's melancholy shade of navy. He stroked her bedraggled hair out of her flushed face. "What is it Boo?"

"I have to tell you something...but I think you're going to be ashamed of me." Her eyes flickered down to wooden floor panneling. Her stomach churned uncomfortably. If she was going to tell him, what was Sulley going to think of her afterwards?_ What else do you think?_ she thought to herself. _Sulley's probably going to think that you're some hussy, of course. Because you are, ya know._

She hated her inner voice. It was right. She'd been asking for it, anyways, and now this was her comeuppance. But she had to tell him. Sulley had a right to know.

"Boo, whatever you tell me, just know that I'll still see you the same way, no matter what." God, that only made Mary feel worse._ Kitty's being such a good friend to me. What'll he say when he knows that I haven't been so nice?_

Boo sat up in his lap and heaved a great sigh out of her lungs. Playing with a string of her hair, she admitted, "I don't think that you'll like hearing this, but here goes: I went on a date yesterday with a boy that I really liked." She glanced up, relieved to see that Sulley's expression had remained concerned. Shocked, obviously, that she went out with a boy, but concerned nonetheless.

"Go on, I'm still listening."

"Anyways, everything was going fine. He was extra polite to me the whole evening, holding doors open, pulling my seat out for me. I was excited because I thought he actually liked me back.

"And then there came the end of the date. He ended up driving us to an empty park, which confused me since he was supposed to take me home. But then he kissed me." Boo paused again, but Sulley urged her on still. "I was surprised, but I liked it. He was rough, though. After a few minutes, his hands made marks on me. I got scared. And that's when thing's got worse.

"I tried to get him to slow down, but he didn't listen to me...He pushed me down on the seat...He pinned me." Boo started trembling and hung her head, biting her bottom lip until she felt it burning. "And then...then he...he tried to have- but I didn't _want_ to, trust me Kitty I didn't! Not yet, anyways...I told him no."

Boo's sighs came out ragged and uneven as she apologized to him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want any of it to happen. I'm so so sorry, Kitty."

Sulley felt like the air in his lungs was being sucked by a vaccuum. No...this couldn't be happening, not to Boo...anybody else but her. "Boo, did he...?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, and for that I'm grateful. I got away and walked all the way back home. But the today at school, he spread around rumors. No nobody can look me in the eye...and I'm so sorry. I feel like I asked for it." An broken laugh escaped her lips." God, I _knew _I should've worn a longer skirt. I should've worn less makeup. I shouldn't have laughed at every one of his **_shitty_** _jokes_!"

Now wasn't the time to reprimand her for her language. Instead, Sulley pulled her into another of his warm hugs. Her hysterics stopped, at least enough to hear what he wanted to tell her. "Boo," he whispered. "Don't you say those things, okay? It's all his fault. You did nothing wrong. You're not to blame, do you hear me? He's the real monster here."

He could hear her giggle. "That's kinda funny, coming from you."

He smiled. That was the Boo he knew. Always playful, always finding a joke in everything. It was going to take some time for her to become herself fully again, but he'd be there every step of the way, regulations be damned. And that boy...the colors inside his mind turned into a deadly shade of puce.

"Boo," his tone was sharp and clipped. "What was that thing's name, again?"

"Allen McLain," she replied automatically. "Why?"

"No reason." He kissed the top of her forehead and tucked her into bed as if she was two-years-old again. "I have to go now Boo. I'll be back in a few days, but promise me this: no matter what anybody says or thinks of you, you know that it wasn't your fault. You have your family. You have me. And we all love you, got that?"

"Alright."

"You gonna be okay while I'm gone?"

"There's a good chance that I won't be...but I can pull through it." Her tone was acceptive. She wasn't alright, not in the least; however, she was the road to heal. "Goodnight. I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

The next day was pretty much as harsh as the last, yet Boo was ready to face it this time. The day after that, however, the strangest thing happened.

"Mary?"

Boo looked up and emptily stared at the thing in front of her. "What do you want, Allen?"

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out. Eyes darting wildly, left and right, he mumbled, "I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm sorry for spreading rumors; I'llgetthemtostopIswear, just_don'tsendthatthingagaintonightPLEASE_!"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean 'don't send it again tonight'?"

Allen's eyes bugged out, mouth trembling. Now that she looked closer, Boo could see strange, clawe-shaped bruises on his arms and neck, and his tanned skin looked like it hadn't seen the sun for a few decades. He whispered, "You know...that monster. That blue furry monster with purple polka dots, he told me you sent him! Trust me, I don't wanna experience a night with him again. Please, have mercy on me!"

Her inner voice was smirking like crazy. Looks like the tables have turned. With her nonchalant expression, she shrugged and said passively, "Oh, I don't know if I can Allen. The damage you did was pretty extensive. I _don't _like that."

Allen's face paled to the shade of an eggshell. "Wh-what d'ya mean, Mary? I-I already-"

"No you didn't. You mumbled it out. You were afraid. You're spineless." She towered over him, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. But you _will _do a better apology. In front of the whole school. At both lunches tomorrow. Saying exactly, play-by-play what you did to me on our horrible date, and what a coward you are. And unless you want my friend to see you again tonight, you better have the speech memorized. Bye Allen!"

Boo turned away and left a hysterical Allen by her table. With a hidden smile, she giggled and said, "Thanks, Kitty."

* * *

_**A/N: What is thisss? I'm so sorry if this is a ton of crap, but I just saw Monster's University...and then went to see some stuff on deviantart...and then...THE FEELS cam back to bite at me, and I just HAD to write this. Cuz I figured that, at the end of the first movie when Sulley saw Boo again, he wouldn't be able to get enough, so he'd find a way to visit her again. And when he watches her grow up, it's like a parent watching their child drive off on their own for the first time, right? (Trust me, my headcanon makes sense...to me at least) Anyways, I guess I'll leave it here, unless another plot bunny raid attacks me.**_

_**And I'M SORRY IF BOO'S OUT OF CHARACTER! Lemme explain: the way I see it, she would be heartbroken just like any other teenage girl in that situation. But if she found out what Sulley did to help her, she'd take advantage of the situation and pwn the creep just like she did to Randall. And boy, did she pwn him. At least I hope. I'm sorry if I didn't do her justice, it's just that...umm, no explanations. Blah, it's late at night and I have to wake up early tomorrow. So I guess I'll leave it like this for now**_

_**See ya until next time **_

_**-(insert real name here)**_


End file.
